The Detective and the Blogger
by GlambertNoelle
Summary: Sherlock is back, and him and John are of to solve the case! (I don't know if this will just be a one shot yet though)


**Ok this is my first fan fic that I've actual written well, sort of…. I was doing it cuz I was bored at school. But I couldn't stop and I liked how it was going and well I figured I should post it don't be to mean about it cuz I normally don't write I draw so sorry if it sucks! UwU**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Sherlock and John Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and BBC network owns them! ;w;**

*~John's POV~*

"John…." The detective said as he leaded in to kiss me

"Sherlock!" I flinched edging away from the him a faint blush grew across my face

"Problem?" he had a bewildered look upon his face

"of course!" the blushing became a more dark shade of pink. I got up from my favorite chair and rushed into the kitchen

Sherlock following right behind me "John?"

"Sherlock I told you already i-"we heard a sound of a door closing it was Miss Hudson coming back from a trip at the market. She began to set the two small bags on the table.

I walked out of the room and headed my way out of 221B, Sherlock of course started to follow me.

"John, where are you heading off to?" Sherlock was now at my right side

"i…just need some time to think…"

"about?"

"what do you think!?" I snapped, Sherlock had a blank expression on his face he didn't let my anger get to him

"this is just happening way to fast ...! Just a month ago I thought-the whole world thought you were dead and a fake! And now you come and tell me this bloody story about how you survived the fall and showing the world that 'Sherlock Holmes' is not fake and that 'Jim Moriarty' is real and not some made up consulting criminal that you created! And also say that you and me-" I felt that flush coming in to my face again "damn" I thought to myself

"Well you know it had to be done, John. Don't be anger at me, and also the second part that you stop yourself from saying…" I could tell that he was trying to hold back a smirk

"Sherlock!" the blush on my face I could tell it just wasn't feeling me I could tell Sherlock can notice it too. Because he notices everything, I looked away to my left side "well it's not your fault" we continued to walk on. The blush began to grow more "well yes actual it is but not completely…."

Sherlock smiled and moved closer to me and grabbed my hand, as soon as I felt his hand grab mine I immediately intertwined our fingers. A saw a light blush come on to Sherlock's face but I figured it would be better just to leave it be and not say anything.

"So how about we go for some dinner….well really it would be lunch technically, so lunch then? Or we can wait a bit a go for dinner?"

"It doesn't matter to me" I smiled

We continued to walk to the restaurant we past the time by talking about the old cases that we had solved. We decided to eat at the restaurant that we first dined at. Even though the first time we ate there together it wasn't a date, it was a stake out and Schlock didn't even eat and I didn't even get to finish my meal. Because we were continuing the case 'A study in Pink' But that was fine cuz today I would finish the meal.

After we finished our meals we began to make our way back to Baker Street. The meal was rather good but then again I'm not very picky about my food. But Sherlock he normally doesn't eat much so I couldn't tell if he enjoyed the meal or not but I figured I shouldn't ask unless I wanna hear a long description about why the meal wasn't up to his standers, but I love the sound of his both so it wouldn't be too big of a problem. "Sherlock" I flinched as he wrapped his arm around mine and put his hands inside his pockets

I blushed a little and continued "Sherlock did you enjoy the meal?"

"Yes, it was quite delicious."

"Really?" I could help but laugh a little "it live up to you're a couple meals a week standers" I joked. He gave me something of a pity smile "Sherlock I was joking"

"I know, it's fine John."

"ok….." I looked up to the stars in the night sky and smiled

"beautiful"

"yes" I smiled at him

We got back to 221B it was quite in the house and Miss Hudson was already of to bed I don't blame her though it was almost 11 o'clock someone her age couldn't and really shouldn't be up that late.

"well good night John" Sherlock smiled at me at walked into his room to get ready for bed. I was maybe hoping for a good night kiss but then I remembered this is Sherlock was talking about its not like him I wouldn't know how I would feel about it and earlier today when I nudged away from him they may of hurt his feelings by doing that….but it doesn't matter I don't think that would get to him if it didn't it didn't get to him at all but if it did get to him it will eat at him hard….I let out a sigh as I walked to my room to get ready for bed either way this is gonna be hard to get used to. "Good night Sherlock" I said to myself as I continued to my room.

*~Sherlock's POV~*

The house was filled with the sound of a tune from my violin normally I don't play this early in the morning but today there was more of a reason I continued to play

"Sherlock! Why the hell are you playing at this hour" the ex- army doctor came over to me his hair was messed up with locks going in all sorts of directions, He was still in his pajamas a normal tee-shirt and so old pants that he most likely has had for three or four years. I can tell by his he was woke rather abruptly I could tell by the redness in his eyes still adjusting to the house. Also he was resting well or maybe have a rather pleasant dream.

"oh John you'll be fine" I began to play again

"why are you playing this early in the morning anyway?" He rubbed his eyes still half asleep clearly he wasn't fully there

"Well to be honest I was actually trying to wake you" I turned to look the other way out the window

"Well you know you could of just woke me up by shaking my arm or something you didn't have to go a play your music so loud that it wakes up the whole street!"

"Sorry" I stopped playing and walked to my room and lend against the frame "We also need to go to the store we don't have a lot of food we have about enough milk for on cup, and were all of of tea and bread and we could use some more-"

"Ok Sherlock I'll go later" he rubbed his face and went to take a seat on the couch

"Well I was thinking we could go together…"

"oh…well okay" he looked at me and smiled "I'll go get ready" He got up and walked out the room

"ok" I shut my door and began to get dressed its summer and its quite warm outside I don't wanna wear my coat and scarf even though I am quite found of them I'll just have to go with my other choose. I picked out of my dresser my purple shirt and I grabbed the first pair of pants that I saw. I Really wanted to wear my coat and scarf I thought it would be fine seeing as John always wears his jumpers year round.

I finished getting ready and waited for John to come back he normally takes a while to get ready I don't know if it's just because I'm fast or he's just slow. Or maybe both.

"Ok im ready I guess" He walked up to me He was wearing a horizontal striped tee-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Okay" I closed my laptop I was using while waiting for John and set it on the table next to me "hm…"

"what?"

"no Jumper today?"

"It's summer it's a bit warmer…." he looked rather confused

I smiled "yes"

John still looked somewhat confused but I don't think he wanted to know why I would ask him that "well lets go do you have your wallet?"

"yeah" He took his wallet out from his pocket and opened it "…uh well I don't really-"

"that's fine" I walked into my room and came back with my wallet. It's not like I really ever use it John uses it more than I do a recently I have had the need for it since I've been out and only recently returned. I continued walking towards John "Okay lets be on our way"

We walked back to Baker Street it wasn't that far away so we didn't need to take a cab and we didn't end up buying too much from the market anyway maybe enough to last a week or so . I was holding two bags and John two.

"Sherlock!" Miss Hudson cried as we walked through the door, "There you two are I thought you were off on a case"

"oh not today" John said as he was placing down the bags in the kitchen table

"We haven't had a bloody case in days!" I scowled while putting the bas on the table next to John's. I was slightly irritated by her reminding me of that fact. I made my way to the chair and sat down. I saw a slight smile go on johns face he likes to sit at home relaxing but to that's boring solving a case is more of a luxury for me.

"So Sherlock maybe we can cook something up from all the-"

"Not hungry" I eat the day before yesterday when me a John went out for dinner

"Oh…okay" he sounded rather upset but he clearly was trying to hide it

"Problem?"

"No its fine I should of known you wouldn't be hungry" He was putting the food in its proper arrangement

"All right" I got up to go help John with the groceries.

"Well boys I'm going to go take care of a few errands" Miss Hudson smiled and left the two of us alone

I thought maybe that this evening I could maybe make a meal for John, I haven't done anything like this before though….. I sighed

"You all right?" He said concerned

" Yes, I'm fine" I smiled

*~John's POV~*

For some reason after we finished putting the groceries away Sherlock told me to wait in his room till he came and got me, well Sherlock normally doesn't do things unless he has a reason so I trust him I exhaled "well I don't know if he'll like this" I chuckled over my re-reading of my most recent post on my blog it was about me and Sherlock's new relationship, but then again he doesn't really like me posting anything on my blog so I don't think this will be any different so I kept it up there.

"JAWN!" Sherlock yelled from the door and into the kitchen

"Yes Sherlock?" I yelled back to him

"You can come out now"

I came out of Sherlock's room and made my way to the kitchen "Sherlock…"

He smiled at me "what do you think"

"what is all this" I said dumbfounded

"John what do you think I know you're not the brightest-"

"you did thins all by yourself" I didn't want him to ruin the moment by saying something about my intelligence "you didn't get miss Hudson or someone else to help you?"

"I did it all by myself" He smiled slightly at me

"this is amazing" Sherlock had set up the kitchen nicely and set the table with a candle in the middle of it I went up to my chair to sit down Sherlock rushed over to the chair and pulled it out for me. I jumped a little cause he caught me off guard "thank you" I sat down and Sherlock pused my seat in and went to the other side of the table and sat down.

"this is nice " I smiled there was all my favorite food here, but most importantly there was strawberry jam I could feel my mouth watering "well better eat" I picked of a piece of bread that was covered in strawberry jam and took a bite. I saw a smile go across Sherlock's face

"oh this is good!" I took another bite of it

"im glad you like it" Sherlock picked up his cup and took a drink

I was about to take another bite of it when a sound of a buzz came from the front door

"A Client!" Sherlock jumped out of his chair and rushed to the door

"Well of course" I let out a sigh "knowing my luck" I took another bite and followed Sherlock to the door"

**Im going to write more hopefully or it can be an open ending if I don't ever finish it ;w; and imma write something out for how they confess their love for each other and sorry about my sucky grammar **


End file.
